


Drabble Days (12-14/04/2017)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Team UrameshiCap.2: Draco/PansyCap.3: JJ/Yuri





	1. team urameshi

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/permalink/1318076304935401/) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu Yu Hakusho, Team Urameshi. Sono una squadra anche quando non si tratta di lottare.

È la seconda volta che Yusuke e Kuwabara tentano di far visita a Kurama in ospedale, da quando la salute di Shiori è tornata a farsi grave senza apparente motivo; c'era voluto l'intervento di Hiei, la prima volta, per farli uscire dalla camera in un solo pezzo, e nessuno dei due si è davvero, del tutto ripreso dall'essere attaccato con quella violenza dal compagno di squadra solitamente più tranquillo. Ma è passata poco più di una settimana da quel giorno, e non avere notizie né sul loro compagno né sulle condizioni di sua madre (a parte dei brevi e callosi messaggi da parte di Hiei, che ha a tutti gli effetti devoto quasi tutto il suo tempo al suo partner - come sentinella, come spalla, come confidente) è diventato più difficile da accettare del rischio di essere attaccati una seconda volta.

Sono un team da anni, ormai, e tutti e quattro si sono arresi da tempo all'idea che questo non conti solo per quanto riguarda lottare contro dei nemici; era stato divertente per Kurama e Yusuke osservare le espressioni schifate che Hiei e Kuwabara si erano scambiati durante il primo pasto tutti insieme non preceduto da un combattimento (avrebbero voluto essere da tutt'altra parte, ma Hiei non sarebbe andato via senza Kurama e Kuwabara aveva bisogno di fargli alcune domande riguardo un argomento trattato in classe, quindi avevano stretto i denti e mantenuto un'aria più o meno civile - gli altri due non c'erano cascati, però, perché il loro sarà pure un legame litigioso, ma sempre di un legame si tratta), e Yusuke vorrebbe onestamente farlo di nuovo, ma il momento non potrebbe essere peggiore.

Kurama è completamente fuori commissione, lo sarà per chissà quanto tempo (i medici non sono stati per nulla positivi riguardo le condizioni di Shiori), e Hiei non si scollerà dal suo fianco a meno che Mukuro non lo richiami con urgenza nel Makai (e Kurama e il Re sono diventati amici per il sommo orrore di tutti i loro conoscenti, Hiei in particolare, ed è improbabile che la donna gli porti via l'unico sostegno che pare sia propenso ad accettare), e fare qualcosa di leggero solo insieme a Kuwabara gli sembra terribilmente sbagliato.

“Detective, Idiota,” saluta Hiei con il solito ghigno di scherno ( _finto finto finto_ ) quando arrivano all'ingresso dell'ospedale, e Kuwabara sbuffa un “Tappo” in risposta giusto per mantenere le apparenze, perché se pure Hiei è così stanco hanno paura di sapere come sta il compagno di squadra al momento assente. “Kurama si scusa per l'ultima volta, ma non davvero. E prima che vi offendiate, no, non è personale: Kurama si fida di voi, ma Shiori… vi ricordate che fine hanno fatto tutti i demoni che l'hanno tirata in mezzo? Voi siete delle minacce più grandi e vicine di tutti loro, in un momento del genere non avrebbe potuto reagire diversamente.”

“E come mai non ha attaccato anche te?” chiede Kuwabara, accettando la stranamente lunga spiegazione del demone senza un briciolo di offesa, con la stessa curiosità che anche Yusuke nutre in questo momento. Hiei scrolla le spalle, guardando a terra come se fosse timido (non lo è, per niente, ma è sempre fin troppo lusingato quando pensa al legame che ha con la leggenda vivente che è Kurama).

“Siamo partner, questa volta senza tranelli. Conosco tutte le sue cicatrici, e lui le mie, sa istintivamente che non sono una minaccia né per lui né per Shiori,” risponde, e Yusuke ormai ha vent'anni ma sghignazzerebbe come un bambino per la questione “cicatrici” se la situazione non fosse tragica, perché è ancora un ragazzino immaturo, sotto sotto. “Kurama è pronto a vedervi, comunque, è alla caffetteria,” aggiunge il demone, prima di sparire in un lampo come d'abitudine, probabilmente già al fianco del suo partner prima che gli altri due facciano un passo per entrare in ospedale.

Kuwabara sorride appena, pensando a quanti progressi hanno fatto dalla loro prima missione insieme, e non è mai stato così felice di essere inciampato in questo mondo fatto da demoni e spiriti e divinità che sembrano bambini, perché questa squadra è una parte consistente delle persone che reputa la sua famiglia e ne è davvero orgoglioso.


	2. draco/pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Pansy, university!AU in cui Pansy chiede sempre gli appunti a Draco

Pansy odia la lezione del lunedì mattina come non ha mai odiato nessun'altra cosa in vita sua: chi può aver pensato che mettere tre ore di lezione obbligatoria, a partire dalle otto, fosse una buona idea? È davvero orribile.

L'unica nota positiva della situazione è la presenza di Draco al suo fianco: non solo è rassicurante sapere di non essere sola in questa tortura, e anzi condividerla con il suo migliore amico da quando hanno scoperto insieme la magnificenza del vasetto a due anni, ma può anche evitare di prendere appunti perché sa che Draco le darà una copia dei suoi il giorno successivo. Si sono accordati all'inizio del semestre: lui le passa gli stupidi appunti di questa stupida lezione, lei gli passa quelli dell'altrettanto terribile lezione del giovedì sera, quando Draco si trascina esausto nell'aula (sempre perfettamente puntuale e perfetto, perché non può rinunciare alla sua immagine tanto quanto non può farlo lei, ma comunque esausto) dopo le tre ore di allenamenti pomeridiani con la sua squadra. Sono passati quattro mesi da quando hanno cominciato, e la macchina funziona a meraviglia come previsto: nessuno si è ancora accorto che la loro presenza durante quelle due lezioni è solo in corpo e assolutamente non in spirito, e sono ancora entrambi due degli studenti migliori del loro corso.

“Ehi, Pansy, non addormentarti,” commenta Draco dopo la prima mezz'ora di tortura, posando una mano sul suo ginocchio, e la ragazza quasi squittisce perché quel bastardo lo sa, lo sa perfettamente, che le sue ginocchia sono off-limits per un motivo ben preciso ed è il segreto più segreto di entrambe le loro famiglie messe insieme, a parte le operazioni di chirurgia estetica di Lucius. Draco ha un ghigno stampato sulla sua faccia da schiaffi, e Pansy e quasi tentata di usare la _sua_ arma segreta: se il suo punto debole sono le ginocchia, quello del ragazzo sono le orecchie. Ma no, non può, non adesso, non se non vuole umiliarlo completamente: Draco è sempre pronto a provocare, ma non reagisce mai davvero bene quando è lui a essere la vittima, e Pansy non ha onestamente idea di cosa il professore stia blaterando. Ha _bisogno_ dei suoi appunti. Avrà la sua vendetta fra qualche giorno, perché checché ne dica quell'idiota di Zabini (perché un soggetto del genere sia parte del loro gruppo di amici ancora non l'ha capito, pur conoscendolo dalle elementari) Pansy sa essere paziente, quando le va e ha qualcosa da guadagnarci.

Si limita a sbuffare e a guardarlo storto, prima di tornare a puntare lo sguardo verso il professore che naturalmente non si è accorto di niente, e sghignazza tra sé quando con la coda dell'occhio nota il cambio di espressione di Draco: oh, sa che non è finita davvero qui, la conosce troppo bene per non sospettare. Magari ci penserà due volte prima di toccare di nuovo le sue ginocchia senza permesso e in pubblico.

 

(Impossibile, ma ehi, è passato davvero troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che si sono punzecchiati a vicenda in questo modo. Chi avrebbe mai detto che il passaggio da migliori amici a fidanzati avrebbe cambiato per così tanto le loro dinamiche? Pansy quasi sente le risate di Theo nelle orecchie a pensarci.)


	3. jj/yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ adora il fare aggraziato di Yuri mentre si destreggia con maestria in coreografie perfette e spesso gli piace essere l'unico a poter vedere tutto ciò.

JJ l'ha pensato più di una volta, nonostante non sia un'idea molto piacevole, che se Yulia pattinasse da sola la stella della sua partner brillerebbe con ancora più forza. Non sono le sue personali insicurezze a parlare, no, sa perfettamente che la Leroy-Plisetsky è la coppia più vicina alla perfezione che esista al momento, ma ogni tanto gli capita davvero di immaginarsi la sua partner da sola sul ghiaccio, impegnata a eseguire una coreografia per un'atleta singola sotto i riflettori e con centinaia di spettatori senza fiato a guardarla.

È quando pensa al pubblico che la osserverebbe che, egoisticamente, si rende conto di essere felice di essere l'unica persona (oltre ai loro coach e ad alcuni amici) ad averla mai vista destreggiarsi in coreografie non di coppia. Non solo come suo partner, ma anche come ragazzo cotto perdutamente di lei fin dal loro primo incontro, quando la allora bambina l'aveva zittito con un'occhiataccia infuocata mentre si vantava della sua bravura sui pattini: Yulia non parlava molto quando è arrivata in Canada dopo la morte del nonno, adottata da una coppia di amici della famiglia di JJ, ma il suo volto era abbastanza espressivo da farsi capire perfettamente anche senza aprir bocca.

JJ sorride un poco nel guardarla, adesso, mentre la ragazza si muove con grazia quasi ultraterrena sul ghiaccio per provare una delle nuove coreografie di suo cugino, e Yulia solleva un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo quando incrocia il suo sguardo, per un attimo appena, prima di lanciarsi con gusto in una delle sue trottole preferite e lasciarlo di nuovo senza fiato come sempre.

Yulia sarebbe grandiosa come pattinatrice singola, e JJ è incredibilmente felice e grato di essere l'unica persona con cui la ragazza condivide sempre il ghiaccio.


End file.
